Balloons and Bubbles
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Tseng is worried for Genesis as his health continues to degrade, and tries to help. TsengxGenesis


For VVKitti on Deviant art, for her birthday but I missed that as I couldn't work out what to write with the prompt  
>Prompt: Balloons<br>Warnings; Inexplicit nakedness, gay relationships

* * *

><p>Tseng watched his lover in concern. Recently, Genesis had seemed more withdrawn. He wasn't as flamboyant as before, he was quieter, and he spent hours staring into the mirror, checking to see if the grey hairs were spreading. Now Genesis was curled up on the sofa in his trademark coat, flicking listlessly through one of his copies of loveless.<p>

Tseng had to do something. He walked over to Genesis, staring down at him with a quiet sadness, wanting to help if he could.  
>"Genesis, would you like to go and see Loveless tonight?"<p>

Genesis turned away and shook his head, continuing to turn pages in the book without looking at it. Tseng felt sickened. There was something deeply, seriously wrong with his Genesis. Even when the other had been seriously injured by a mission, he'd still begged to see Loveless. He closed his eyes, and tried the final test.  
>"Genesis, would you like to go to the hospital?"<p>

Genesis shrugged. Tseng backed away, then moved closer, embracing Genesis tightly and kissing his forehead.  
>"Genesis..." He breathed. His love would normally rather die than go anywhere near a hospital – something which caused permanent problems for the medical department. He was really sick. "I'll look after you Gen." He promised the redhead, combing his fingers through his hair.<p>

He took Genesis to the medical wing, but all they could diagnose was the degenerative disease he was already suffering from, mixed with ennui for his life. Genesis was unhappy.

Tseng decided that he would have to fix that.  
>"Genesis, you just stay here." He walked away, making a few calls. Soon everything was in place, and he began to run the bath.<p>

Tseng and Genesis's apartment was large, with ornate and high quality furnishings. The bath was made of a single slab of marble, edged with silver, large enough for them both, and was one of their most prized possessions. Tseng filled it with warm water, stirred in rose petals and rose scented bubble bath, and placed candles around the edge.

"Genesis?" He spoke softly, voice gentle. "You need a bath."  
>Genesis stood, undressing and dropping his clothes to the floor before walking into the bathroom. Tseng followed, smiling a little when Genesis relaxed on seeing the calming space. Genesis looked up at him, a little uncertain, but smiled.<br>"Will you be joining me?"

Tseng nodded, undressing himself and sinking into the water's embrace. A moment later, Genesis seated himself in his lap, his head resting on Tseng's shoulder. Tseng washed him slowly using a white flannel, patiently reciting the Loveless poem which he had long ago memorised. Genesis gazed up at him and smiled.

"We're going to see Loveless tonight." Tseng informed him. "Private box. We have today and tomorrow off work."  
>Now Genesis's face lit up in delight, the way it should have done before. Tseng leant down to brush his lips against Genesis's.<p>

"I've got another treat for you first."

Genesis arched an eyebrow and Tseng laughed.  
>"Not that. Well, not just that. We can do that if you want."<br>Genesis nodded.

Tseng climbed out of the bath as the water was beginning to take on a slight chill, wrapping a towel around Genesis before drying himself.  
>"Put on your best clothes." He murmured in Genesis's ear.<br>"But the show isn't..." Genesis shrugged, going to get changed.

When both of them were in their formal wear, Tseng took Genesis up to a helicopter.  
>"Don't look where we are going."<br>Genesis lay back in the seat with his eyes closed, and got some rest.

Tseng woke him once they had landed.  
>"Look outside darling."<p>

Genesis moved to look out of the window and gasped. He jumped from the grounded helicopter, racing over the field towards the surprise waiting for him. Tseng followed, proud that he had managed to help his love at least a little.

Genesis stopped in front of the hot air balloon, staring up at it. It was the balloon used in the loveless promotional material, with quotes inscribed on the sides. Inside was waiting a pilot, and a bottle of dumbapple champagne. Tseng helped Genesis in, then followed, wrapping his arms around him.  
>"You're meeting the cast after their performance. I brought your favourite copy of Loveless for them to sign."<p>

Genesis gasped in delight, turning to Tseng, running his hands over his back as he kissed him.  
>"You're a kind man Tseng."<br>Tseng returned the kiss.  
>"I just wanted to see you smile."<p>

The balloon slowly began to rise into the sky.


End file.
